One for All Full Cowl: Giga Drill Break!
by RainbowMelon Kira1999
Summary: This is a oneshot, where Deku meets a certain badass leader who assures that Deku will pierce the heavens.


_Somewhere in a different universe, far far away..._

 _Spiral Energy has begun to properly manifest in it's pure, raw and powerful form..._

 _It has chosen to manifest within a young boy, who has the potential and strong will to become a great Spiral Warrior..._

 **ONE FOR ALL, SPIN ON! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!?**

5 months have already passed since that night. The night when the world saw **All Might** in his true form. The night where the Symbol of Peace had defeated his sworn enemy, **All for One**. It had taken all of his might to defeat and rein victorious over his archnemises. But it seems that the sweet victory had come at a bitter and large price...

But **Toshinori** didn't mind. He hadn't a single care about the fact that his time as the world's greatest hero had come to an end. All those years of protecting society and serving villains justice and using the power his master passed on to him had really left a strain on him, both physically and mentally. But now he was finished. Toshinori could now finally hang up the cape and rest. But there was still work to do. Even though his duties as the world's Symbol of Peace had finally finished, it was now time for him to fully commit himself to preparing and training the young boy he had taken under wing, just as his own teacher had done for him. Now that he no longer had the responsibilities and power to bring justice to those who were deserving of it, he could finally begin seriously training the next Symbol of Peace for the next generation.

 **Izuku Midoriya.** The boy reminded him in so many ways it was almost as if the boy was a clone of him, just with different hair and other features. It really made him smile and laugh, looking at how this boy represented him and how far he had come from the young fledgling he had once been. And just as his own master saw in him, Toshinori saw that young Midoriya had the potential to become the greatest hero, perhaps even greater than himself. But of course this will never happen if he just sits around. He needs to start training him for real. How is young Midoriya doing right now?...

* * *

" **Kacchan**! Why are you doing this!?"

"Shut the hell up Deku! Just f***ing fight me properly for once!"

"Kaccan, we don't have time for this! The huge giant robot is still up and running!"

"It's already dead you dumbass. Stop being a pussy and f***ing fight me already you lil sh*t!"

Izuku was stressed about the situation. Everyone had either escaped or been knocked out and is lying on the ground. Even his teacher, Aizawa-sensei had been put out of commission. All because of him. He had been trying to protect the students but then pushed Izuku out of the way. And oh yeah, did I forget to mention that there was this huge robot that was trying to destroy the city. Good thing that this city is completely empty of civillians other than class 1A. It really didnt help that there was something wrong with Kacchan too. And to think that this all happened within just two hours...

Izuku just kept thinking about how this was all his fault. All because he was too scared and weak. Even with the power his idol had passed onto him him, he had failed. All because he was Izuku...no...Deku. Yes. Just useless old Deku. But just as he was going to give in to despair, he heard a voice call out to him.

 _"Hey kid! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"_

It was a voice Izuku didn't recognize but yet it somehow felt familiar. It was a strong and manly voice that was calling out to him. Before he could ponder what that voice was and where it came from, Izuku found himself standing among the cosmos surrounded by galaxies and stars. Standing before him was a young man who carried a katana that looked longer than katanas, seemed quite fit, and looked taller than Izuku. He looked at Izuku in a tough but friendly manner, smiling before speaking.

"Don't you dare think about giving in to despair! Or else I'mma have ta whip you a new one!", said the man.

"Huh? W-Who are you? Where am I?!", Izuku asked the strange man.

Izuku looked around at his surroundings before returning his gaze to this person and taking note of his appearance. The man had long, blue, spiky hair and lacked a shirt which allowed for him to show off his blue tattoos and well developed muscles. While this man had no shirt, he still wore black pants with a white belt and sandals, and white bandages wrapped around his stomach. He also donned a grand long, torn, crimson cape flowing out behind him, as well as matching pair of red, tinted shades which seemed to shine and sparkle no matter what angle you looked at them from. The man before him spoke.

 ** _"Who am I? Just who the hell do you think I am!?"_**

He continued _,_ "Kid, you better dig that wax out of your ears because I've got something to say! He takes the blazing sun into his hands and endures the searing heat! A man's man is sustained by his strength of will! When you hear of the great Kamina, that's me they're talking about! Me, the great **Kamina** , the manly leader of **Team Gurren**!"

' **Kamina** '. The name that this man had introduced himself as, seemed to carry great power with it. _"But what is Team Gurren? Is that the name of a hero team? I've never heard of this team before, yet this Kamina person talks about it as if I'm supposed to know about it...",_ Izuku thought to himself. But he remembered that his surroundings have suddenly changed in almost a dreamlike way, yet it still somehow felt real. Then remembering how he heard 'Kamina's' voice in his head, if that was even the man's real name, Izuku theorized that this must all be in his head, that this is the landscape of his mind. But before concluding that this must be the answer, Izuku asked 'Kamina' one more time.

"Sir p-please j-just tell me, who are you? W-Where am I?"

The man's response was as arrogant and stubborn as Izuku's first impression of him was.

"Hey are you deaf or something, kid? Didn't you hear me? I am the great and mighty, badass leader of Team Dai-Gurren! My reputation echoes out far and wide, beyond the cosmos! I am the embodiment of pure manliness, **Kamina**!"

Izuku said nothing, waiting for Kamina to just explain already where they are and what's going on. Kamina sighed and reluctantly told Izuku while putting on a more serious face.

"Sigh...You wanna know where you are huh? This is the inside of your mind."

"Just as I thought...I read about this a lot in various manga and fanfictions where the main character is in the middle of a battle and is about to give in to despair but then is suddenly taken to within his mind, where they are confronted by a brother or mentor like figure and are encouraged to never give up, to never lose their way and-"

"Hahaha! I like you kid, you remind me just of my lil bro!", laughed Kamina as he slaps Izuku's back a tiny bit too hard, interrupting Izuku's infamous train of endless muttering and mumbling.

"Little bro?", Izuku asks Kamina.

"Yeah! You remind me of him back when he was still a kid, just a little less mumbly and a tad more quiet.", Kamina told Izuku

"What's his name? Wait, first tell me what's going on!"

"I'll tell you in the next chapter!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It seems that the damn fanboy who's writing this fanfic is too lazy to finish this one...Gnggg just who the hell do you think we are!? Stop watching those cancerous memes and eating Doritos! JUST GET THE HELL OFF YOUR FAT, LAZY ASS AND FINISH THIS ONESHOT. DON'T YOU DARE CUT ME OF-"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Lol sorry about that. I just felt really lazy and couldn't be bothered to finish this oneshot in one chapter, so I'll just finish it in the next chapter. Also I've got no idea how to write this since I haven't even planned it and have nothing in mind. So please just review and give me ideas. Also if you're still waiting on my first story, don't worry because I'm actually writing it at the moment. It's just that cancerous memes/JoJokes, Doritos, and my lazy personality seem to be holding me back from getting things finished so yeah. Thanks for reading and tell me if it's shit or if it IS the shit. Ciao**

 **p.s I know it's a little late for this but JOJO PART 5 CONFIRMED, WHOOHOO! JUST WHO IN THE HELL AND HEAVENS DO YOU THINK I AM, BABY!**


End file.
